


Just a game

by Alwaystimetochangeyourmind



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drinking Games, Multi, New Year, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind/pseuds/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 people,alcohol and a game what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in December 2014, so Katie's still alive and Carly's with Ross although I know she wasn't even back at this time. Enjoy, comment your opinions!

** home farm 5pm **

 

"alright vic, one min I'll just ask Chrissie"

Robert put his phone on mute and walked through to the office

"Chrissie"

"yeah I'm in the office" she replied

"do you fancy going to the pub tonight with vic,Adam, Andy and katie?"

"do we have to" she moaned standing from her desk moving closer to him

Robert wrapped his arms around her waist giving her puppy dog eyes

"come on babe, you'll enjoy it. Anyway it's New Year's Eve we don't want to be here all night do we?"

"yeah okay fine then" she scowled at him, moving his arms from around her waist walking away, clearly annoyed she hadn't got her own way like usual.

Robert laughed to himself at her little tantrum

"hiya vic, sorry chrissie took some convincing, yeah I'll see you later, bye"

 

**woolpack 7pm**

 

Robert walked in, Chrissie following behind still pissed off

round the biggest circular table was Victoria and Adam sat close together arms around each other

Katie and Andy not as close both staring at there phones

Ross,Carly, Chas and Aaron were also there god knows who invited them!

Chrissie sat between Ross and andy

Robert sat between Aaron andKatie 

 

**3 hours later...**

 

everyone was very drunk by this point 

Katie and Carly the most drunk

where as Ross and Aaron were the least.

chas came back holding a empty glass bottle waving it in the air

"who fancies a little game then"

"go on then" Robert agreed

"alright as long as I don't have to kiss my brothers cause that's weird" Victoria said not as drunk as the others.

"I have the forfit" ross announced holding up a disgusting coloured shot glass in the air

"what the fuck is in that" Carly giggled

"everything behind the bar darling" Ross replied mocking Chrissies accent as she glared at him

 

Chas spins first, landing on Katie

"ohhh come on Chas are we drinking then" Adam laughs 

"nahh I'm kissing come here Katie love" Chas stands stumbling over to Katie kissing her quickly.

"ayyyee"  the group shout, laughing and clapping

"right come on then rob" Andy says passing the bottle over to him

Robert spins it.

before now he haven't thought about this,

if it lands on chrissie he has to kiss her in front of Aaron,

if it lands on Aaron he can't kiss him in front if his wife, can he?  

Or Katie, his ex

Victoria, his sister

Andy, his brother

Adam, future brother in law

Chas, secret lovers mum

Ross, no that's just weird 

please be Carly please be Carly he begs in his head,

the bottle slows down completing a few final laps 

Before coming to a stop....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues, things are about to get very messy!

Fuck! Robert thought as the bottle stopped on...Aaron 

"Ooohhh" Ross and Adam laughed 

Aaron smirked whilst Chrissie glared at Robert 

Robert turned to Aaron staring into his eyes for a few seconds before leaning closer

their kiss lasted for about 5 seconds before Aaron pulled away feeling awkward In front of Chrissie  

she glared at Robert, downing another shot

"right me next" 

Chrissie grabbed the bottle spinning it on the table

it spun for at least 30 seconds until it stopped on Ross 

she smiled at Robert sarcastically 

she leant in towards Ross kissing him gently

glancing over at Robert, lips still locked with ross's

 

although this was just a game,

Ross felt something more so he grabbed her face pulling her closer,

positive she felt the same.

"Alright mate? You finished yet" Robert laughed too drunk to see what was happening 

ross stopped, letting go of her head 

"oh haha yeah" Ross laughed it off

 

the game continued for the next few hours

Adam kissed Carly 

chas kissed robert

katie kissed aaron

 

Andy landed on vic so drank the forfeit 

and Ross got lucky and got to kiss Chrissie again.

 

after midnight everyone was dancing very drunk

except Ross and Chrissie who although they were slightly drunk they were no where near as far gone as the others!

chrissie reached for another shot but Ross grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty toilets...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long, but chapter 3 is finally here!

Ross pushed Chrissie against the wall,

smashing his lips against hers, hands roaming her body.

"not here.." Chrissie whispered 

they left together out of the back doors.

 

~~~~~~

 

the next morning Chrissie woke up to find herself embraced in Ross' arms.

she looked around realising she was in someone else's room, Ross' room!

she tried to move but woke Ross' in the process,

he held her tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ross said smiling, as he leant up and kissed her.

She smiled back and returned the kiss, it was full of passion.

The smile soon disappeared from Chrissies face which didn't go unnoticed by Ross.

"Hey what's wrong"

"I just, erm, what am I going to do about Robert"

"We don't need to tell him, it can be our secret"

~~~~~

Robert woke up to find chrissie gone 

he wondered round looking for her, realising she wasn't home..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages... Sorry

Robert jumped hearing the front door slam,

he glared at Chrissie knowing exactly what she'd done.

"ross Barton? Not really your type!"

Chrissie panicked not wanting to lose him as much as she enjoyed spending time with Ross.

"I met some friends after, that's all! Grow up Robert it was a game!" 

Although she knew her and Ross were more than that..

 

The next few weeks Chrissie and Robert spent both sneaking around,

too wrapped up in the own affair to notice the others.

Robert would meet Aaron in the pub,cafe,barns and pretty much anywhere!

Chrissie and ross were a little different, secret barn meetings were rare.

Ross decided Chrissie was more than that,he genuinely cared about her

but her knew she had high expectations, that he tried his best to meet.

 

Chrissie and Robert's relationship was slowly spiralling downhill, 

neither particually interested now they had both moved on.

There was no longer a spark between them, 

they no longer slept curled up together both knowing their place,

on their own side of the bed.

 At work they'd still chat but both feeling guilty not knowing the other was just as guilty.

Although their marriage was slowly dying,

neither could be happier.

Something had to go wrong.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment if I should continue?


End file.
